


A Torch A Car A Death

by BubblegumCat



Series: You Are The Music While The Music Lasts [4]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, but its kinda a happy ending i guess, this is kinda sad im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblegumCat/pseuds/BubblegumCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'The demon sat there waiting on her porch<br/>It was a little dark so he held a makeshift torch<br/>And when my car was far out of sight<br/>He crept in her room and stayed there for the night'</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Torch A Car A Death

[Marceline]

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay by yourself tonight Bonnibel?" I give her the look, the 'don't fuckin lie to me' one. "Tell me the truth alright, I'm asking and I wanna know. Telling me a lie really isn't gonna fly." I cross my arms, ignoring the urge to say about how I made a rhyme, because this is fucking serious. 

"I'll be fine, don't worry ya worrier," she smiles at me, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes. Her smiles so rarely reach her eyes nowadays. She pushes me gently, and I know her game. She's trying to distract me. "I know you reeaally wanna go see that band, what are they called again, something to do with snakes…"

I can't help but grin at that. "Purge of Pythons, come on babe, I gave you one of their shirts."

"Hey hey I was kinda close," she laughs, a little half heartedly, but it's a laugh, and we take what we can get in this world I guess.

"Well, alright then. Call me if you need me though, okay? I'll keep my phone on vibrate so I'll know if you call. I can easy come back if you need me, without any hesitation, I hope you know that Bonni." 

She kisses me on the cheek before she murmurs, "Yeah, I know. Thank you," and she pulls me in for a proper kiss. It starts off soft but as I kiss her back I coax her mouth open gently with my tongue. I can feel her smiling again and she nips at my lip before pulling away. "Well go on then, you're gonna be late you butt!" 

"That's just bloody rude." I mockingly shake my head at her. "You're a rude dude PB. I don't even know why I put up with you sometimes," I give her a massive grin, showing all my teeth. She just shakes her head, mirroring my grin as she gets up and pushes me towards the door.

"Get the heck outta here." 

"I love you cream puff." I grab my jacket, pulling it over my black shirt as she sits back down on the couch, leaning over it to watch me leave.

"Yeah yeah, love you." She smiles as she blows me a kiss, and I shut the door. 

I'm worried about her, but maybe it'll be good for her to have some time to herself. At least that's what I try and convince myself as I make my way over to my car. The porch seems so dark as I sit down in the driver's seat. I can't hold back that sinking feeling of dread, the anxious sickness spreading through my stomach and my chest. But the last thing I want is to smother Bonnibel, and I told her she could call me if she needed me. So I start the engine and start the hour and a half drive to the concert. 

~~

[Bonnibel]

I'm shivering. Curled up small on the floor where I collapsed when I tried to stand. I try with every single piece of myself to push out the bad. But it's exhausting, and I've been at it for hours. Well, technically I've been at it my whole life. It always feels worse at times like these though.

I can feel it pulling me down, and I can't breathe, and everything is collapsing and I can't bear it. But somehow I always do. And this time won't be an exception to that. I force myself to sit upright and take deep breaths, taking air right into the very hollows of my lungs and pushing out as much as I possibly. I can't ruin Marcy's night. She gives up so much for me, I can't let this win. She deserves so much, the least I can do is give her this night. 

I make myself stand, still shaking uncontrollably, arms wrapped around my waist tightly to try and hold myself together. It's so cold why is it so cold, but no I can't let myself focus on that. I'm standing, and I make my way over to my favourite armchair in the living room. I sit. I open up the book that I left resting on the arm. And I try and focus all of my energy on concentrating on the words, willing them from small squiggles into snippets of information, into meanings and feelings. 

Soon I collapse in on myself again, the darkness ebbing close like the icy cold waves of the ocean in winter at the dead of night. I breathe through it. Breathe, in, out. Can't let myself think about it, not properly. My mind is screaming at me, but I don't pay it any attention. Block it. And soon it fades into something more bearable, and I focus on the words again.

This continues for a good hour or so, at least. Maybe more. Or maybe it just feels like more. Honestly when I'm like this I can't register time passing very successfully. The ebb and flow of the darkness. I just keep pushing it away, and when I can't I just try and power through it until it fades again. I'm exhausted.

Eventually I make my way into the bedroom and curl in on myself under the sheets, battling to distract myself, to keep my mind busy. I think of my lab experiments, of the breakthrough I'm so close to making in one of them. I think of my students, the papers I have to mark, their silly jokes and intelligent arguments.

I think of Marcy laughing as she calls me a dope, of her lightly sucking a little pinkness from my shoulder, tracing her fingertips along my spine as we lie together. I think of her hair swinging forward as she plays her bass, her eyes looking right into mine as she calls me Bonni and that she loves me. The warmth is returning slightly. I'm still gasping for air though, my chest still feeling like it's caving in. 

I'm not sure how long I lie there, trying to sleep, when I hear the front door close gently and Marceline's light footsteps on the floor, and then she's there next to me, wrapping her arms around me. I curl into her body, clutching her arms, my head burying in her chest as I fight not to cry.

"Bonni, I told you to call me," Marcy's voice breaks, I can feel the guilt in it, and I'm shaking my head against her.

"I-I wa-wanted you t-to have fu-f-fun." I stutter, struggling to get the words out as the sobs make my voice collapse. 

Marceline just sighs heavily and holds me closer to her, rocking my gently back and forth and kissing the top of my head. "It's okay Bonni, I'm here now, it's okay. It'll be okay, it's just you and me." she murmurs soft sweet words and my breathing slowly starts to return to something approaching normal. 

She holds me until things start to feel more okay, and we both drift to sleep, slowly, gently.


End file.
